The invention relates to powered toy vehicles and, in particular, to vehicles designed to mimic the movement of an animal.
A motorized snake comprising a chassis having a front end and a rear end; at least one ground contacting drive wheel mounted on the chassis; a neck pivotally coupled with the front end of the chassis to pivot forward and back; a multi-section tail including a trailer and at least one follower, the trailer having at least one ground contacting wheel and being coupled with the rear end of the chassis to pivot side to side on the rear end of the chassis, the follower being coupled with the rear end of the trailer distal to the chassis to pivot side to side on the rear end of the trailer; and a motor in the chassis, the motor being drivingly coupled with the at least one drive wheel to rotate the drive wheel to propel the snake and simultaneously with at least one of the neck and the trailer so as to move the neck forward and back on the front end of the chassis or so as to move the trailer side to side on the rear end of the chassis or both.